


clean, but not pure

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [23]
Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Cruelty, Enemies, Explicit Language, F/F, Minor Violence, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I may be stronger and prettier than you, but I beg of you, don’t try to flatter yourself.  I’m as much of a virgin as you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	clean, but not pure

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Mina/Muriel - taunt.

“You stink of rot,” Mina spits, turning away so she doesn’t have to look the dark witch face-on.  “No wonder why we’re hunted, you remind the townspeople of _swine_.”

Muriel laughs, head thrown back, hair streaming like snakes.  When she looks back at Mina, her face is even more dark and grim, her eyes a wicked steely blue.  She pins her up against the side of the lair, sharp nails digging into Mina’s hips.  “And I suppose you’re pure as snow, white witch,” she teases, breath acrid. 

“Cleanliness and purity are not one and the same,” Mina says, teeth bared. 

Muriel grins and Mina knows something wicked is coming.  “But purity and _goodness_ go hand in hand, dear girl.  I supposed you’ve never had something in your cunt, because _good_ girls don’t do that.”

Mina scoffs in disgust and tries to draw in more magic, though her wand is across the room.  “I may be stronger and prettier than you, but I beg of you, don’t try to flatter yourself.  I’m as much of a virgin as you are.”  She feels power course through her veins and she throws Muriel off, sending her crashing through the far wall.  She strides over and stands above Muriel’s slumped, groaning body.  “Dark witches may enjoy their sexual energy, but I take great pride in the fact that my cunt will _never_ be yours.”


End file.
